A Family Outing
by OhHaleYes
Summary: Its Renesmee's first hunt with the whole Cullen family. Edward's having doubts about her safety, but will he be proved wrong?


**I do not claim to own any of the content in Twilight saga. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

"I've changed my mind" The velvet voice floated across the kitchen.

I was sat the table, watching my young daughter eat her cereal. My husband, Edward Cullen, was stood at one of the counters, his palms flat against the granite surface. He had been crouched there for most of the morning, and even though I was no mind reader - that power belonged to Edward - I knew that he was slowly changing his mind. I sighed, knowing that if it wasn't already my heart would stop as I glanced at him. His tousled bronze hair fell perfectly over the smooth ivory skin of his forehead. His glorious golden eyes were tight with worry. I kissed Renesmee's head and rose from my chair, walking over and placing my arms around Edward's waist. I gently kissed his lips, and then looked up at him. I focused on getting my words out, and not getting lost in his eyes.

"We've been through this man times, Edward. Renesmee will be perfectly safe" I told him, trying to make my voice sound firm.

"So much could go wrong though. I simply won't risk this. I'm surprised at you all" He replied.

"She goes hunting with Jacob, doesn't she?" I reminded him.

"Yes, but that's different. At least Jacob won't attack her by accident" Edward retorted.

"_I'm _surprised at _you_" I said, my eyebrows raised, "I thought you trusted your family".

"I do, but when their hunting... well, they aren't exactly themselves, are they?" Edward said.

"You worry far too much. You always have" I smiled and kissed him again, and then went back to Renesmee.

"I've finished eating" She told me, displaying her spotlessly clean cereal bowl.

"Good girl. Now, go and get dressed" I took the bowl and watched her skip off to her bedroom. I sighed, "Please don't make this difficult, Edward. She's excited for this" I said as I went over to the dishwasher. Edward shook his head.

"Fine. But if she's harmed in any way... I'll never be able to forgive myself" Edward walked out of the kitchen, disappearing through the open back door. I watched him pace the forest around our home.

It had taken quite a long time for me to warm to the idea of Renesmee coming to hunt with myself, Edward and his family. I hated the thought of my daughter in any danger at all. I valued her life much higher than my own, something I had proved when I risked my own life by keeping hers. But it had taken even longer for everyone to convince Edward, and even now he kept changing his mind. He had always be over-protective of me, and I had expected much the same when Renesmee came into our lives. We were like every other parent really, though our circumstances endangered Renesmee's life more than the average family.

Half an hour later, the three of us were making our way over to the Cullen house. I felt confident that once Edward was amongst his family, he would be reasured once more. I was counting on his father, Carlisle, to make a big impact. He was the head of the family, and everyone trusted his judgement, followed his plans. If Edward still wanted to back out of the plan, I'd have to get his brother, Jasper, involved. Something I didn't want to do. I didn't want to have to put Edward under some spell, force him to do something he wasn't satisfied with.

When we arrived at the house, we found the whole family waiting for us in the lounge. Carlisle was reading through a heavy file, his youthful face creased with concentration and the lights gleaming on his golden hair. Esme was sat beside him, looking at him with her usual loving expression, her caramel hair cascading over her ruffled purple blouse. Emmett, hugely built with a thick mop of brown curls, was laughing in the corner. Rosalie, now what I classed as the second most beautiful female on the planet (after Renesmee, of course) was rolling her eyes next to him, but her perfect face was lit up by a slight smile too. Jasper was hovering by the window, tall and lean, his honey coloured hair flopped over his face. And Alice, absolutely tiny with a shock of spiky black hair, was gliding towards us, her graceful lope something I could never master.

"Hey" She smiled, sticking her tongue out at Renesmee.

"Ah, you're here. Good" Carlisle said, looking up and snapping his file shut.

"Carlisle, I've" Edward was cut off.

"Changed your mind again. Yeah, we guessed" Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"I've been thinking about it all night and morning. I'm sorry, but its just not happening" Edward said, looking at each member of his family one by one.

"Edward, you have our every word that Nessie will be safe" Carlisle said.

"How can you know that?" Edward asked him.

"I think you're forgetting what excellent control of my senses I have. That you, too, are developing" Carlisle looked over at me, "Bella's power can be taking into account there too" He looked back to Edward, "I've told you a dozen times; I won't be hunting. I'll be making sure that nothing happens to her".

"I've checked my visions, Edward. Nothing is going to happen" Alice added.

Edward sighed and shook his head. Emmet grinned, "So, we're going then?" He asked, obviously eager to hunt.

"Yes, lets go, before there's anymore mind changing" I said, fussing over Renesmee to make sure that her coat was buttoned up.

As we were walking out of the door, I felt a wave of calmness wash over me, and I smiled at Jasper. He smiled back. We all got into separate cars, Renesmee and I following Edward to his silver Volvo. We took the lead, the others following. I fiddled around with the radio, until I found my favourite channel. I hummed along, trying to keep the mood content. We had decided to tackle the lions up in the mountains, something I thought Edward would have enjoyed. But he had tried to convince us all it would be a better idea to go to the forest nearer to our home, where there were only small deer, less danger basically.

"Shut up, Edward" Emmett had said, as kindly as possible, and that had been that.

We pulled up at the bottom of the mountain. Renesmee disappeared as soon as we got out of the car. I could see her gazing up at the rocks, amazed by the beauty of the mountain and its surroundings. I smiled fondly at her, and settled myself down on the bonnet of the car. Soon, the rest of the Cullen's were arriving around us. But before I could go to greet any of them, a familiar face danced in the bushes. My best friend, favourite mechanic, and Renesmee's soul mate, stepped out. Jacob's grin shone against his dark skin. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Hey Bells" He called as he walked over.

Renesmee caught sight of him, and was by his side in a flash, "Jacob!" She squealed. He pulled her up in his big strong arms, tossing her up into the air. I laughed. Jacob was one of Renesmee's favourite people, she simply adored him. He could do no wrong in her eyes, he was the worlds best werewolf. I couldn't wish for a better future lover for her.

"You decided to come then?" I asked as they walked over.

"Yep" Jacob replied.

"Sure you can survive the stench?" I teased.

"Its killing me softly" Jacob assured me.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle shouted across the clearing.

"Come on, Nessie" Jacob said, throwing her onto his back and dashing off out of sight. Jacob had invented the nickname, and a while ago it had been the reason for my first vampire attack. But it had grown on me now; everyone around me used it, after all.

I hardly had time to enjoy the beautiful scenery as we all ran up to the top of the mountain. Everyone was so fast that I couldn't tell one blur from the next - except for Edward, who was, of course, at the very front of the line. Jacob was close behind though. I knew that they were probably competing. This idea didn't bother me as much as it used to, though. About half way up, I began to smell our prey. My throat started to burn with thirst, and I tingled with anticipation and excitement. As soon as I reached the top, I spotted my first lion. It was lay on top of a flat rock, growling at the new comers. Its tawny fur was stuck up, matted with what looked like dried blood. It rose slightly, posed to attack. But before I could even get near, Jasper was on top of the lion, sinking his sharp teeth into its neck. He had probably smelt the dried blood before all of us.

I heard a squeal behind me, I turned. Renesmee was hidden behind Jacob's massive form, her head poked out slightly. I hesitated, wondering if she was scared. But then her eyes met mine, and her small lips pulled into a beautiful smile. It was as if she was telling me it was alright to go on. I knew she wasn't scared. And if even if she was, I wasn't worried; we would all protect her.

I turned back around and began scanning the area for my food. I spotted another lion on a rock higher up. This one was long and bulky, filled with delicious blood... It was definitely mine. I threw myself towards it, gripping it tightly with my strong hands. I took a huge chunk from its middle, and licked my lips as the blood oozed out. As I began to drink, I felt a tiny hand touch my arm.

"Can I have some?" Renesmee asked.

"Of course" I said, moving out of the way so that Nessie could have her feed.

I felt slightly sickened as I watched her gently pull the lion towards her, and hungrily devour it. I was shocked that something so angelic could make such an action. But she was my sweet Renesmee, and nothing could tarnish my love for her. When she had finished, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. A memory she had chosen entered my mind; it was the one of me, when I had first taken her in my arms. The memory held love so strong that I was surprised she could have felt like that at such an age. But she was growing so fast, both physically and mentally.

"Hey Nessie, look what I've got!" Jacob's voice rang out.

"I love you" Renesmee told me, before dashing off to see what Jacob had for her.

Before I could move again, a pair of arms had me instead. I felt Edward's sweet breath brush my cheek, "I'm sorry I doubted you" He told me.

"Its okay" I said, turning around to face him. I kissed him, as hungrily as I had drank the lion. Only this was much more delicious.

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


End file.
